


heartbreaker

by ushouldcvllme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, baby boy!mark, i love donghyuck please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushouldcvllme/pseuds/ushouldcvllme
Summary: mark and donghyuck in love on a couch. that’s all.





	heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> skdkdk will all my stories end with mark on donghyuck’s lap? find out next time

“stop,” mark whines, scooting over on the seat to put space between him and the younger. donghyuck has been staring at him for the past ten minutes, pressing their thighs together and simply smiling everytime mark raises his eyebrows at him. mark can feel his heart pounding hard against his chest, threatening to burst. 

“stop what?”

donghyuck smiles, one of those breathtaking smiles that would steal mark’s heart if it hadn’t always been his. moving into mark’s space again, donghyuck presses himself into mark’s side, chest almost against the older boy’s shoulder. 

“you keep looking at me like...like that.” mark points at donghyuck’s face as he tries halfheartedly to push donghyuck away, but he ends up leaning in closer, his head nearly on donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“like what?” 

mark grimaces. “like you’re in love with me.”

one arm already around mark’s shoulder, donghyuck places his other hand beside mark on the arm of the couch, successfully caging him in his arms. the small smile on his face morphs into a smirk. 

“and i am.” 

mark makes a disgusted face and donghyuck laughs at his antics. 

“i really am, baby,” he pouts, quivering his lower lip just a bit. 

donghyuck’s hand falls from the furniture to mark’s hip, pulling the older closer, or as close as he can when he’s already invaded every bit of mark’s space. 

mark thinks it’s amazing what one pretty boy can do to him. he can feel the flush on his face, the warmth at the tip of his ears. 

“you’re so gross.”

“you’re so pretty. you’re so good. you drive me insane.” 

mark tries to shush him, but donghyuck’s hand slips from his hip under his thigh and all of mark’s words are slipping from his mind. donghyuck pulls him into his lap like he weighs nothing and mark doesn’t want to admit it but he loves how small he feels with donghyuck’s arms around his waist. 

“so, so pretty. do you even know what you’re doing to me?”

mark bites his lip, trying to hold back a smile. he watches as donghyuck’s eyes darken a little, licks his bottom lip just to catch donghyuck tracing the movement.

“hyuck,” mark calls, laughing when donghyuck blinks back up to meet his eyes. 

“so, what do i do to you?”

donghyuck groans, dropping his head and nosing into mark’s neck. 

“you know exactly what.”

he presses an open mouthed kiss to the base of mark’s neck, licking up until he reaches the older’s adams apple. he sucks hard on it, smirking at the way mark’s hands fly up to squeeze his shoulders. mark slides his hands up until his arms are thrown over the younger’s shoulders, his fingers linking at the nape of donghyuck’s neck. 

“h-hyuck. please.”

“please what,” donghyuck smiles against mark’s throat. 

mark doesn’t reply, instead tilting donghyuck’s head up so he can see the younger’s face. donghyuck opens his mouth, but he doesn’t get a word out before mark is licking into his mouth eagerly, tongue dragging over every inch. 

donghyuck catches his tongue in between his lips, sucking on it gently. he slips a hand into mark’s shirt, pinching his side. 

“i love you.”

mark hums at that, hugging the younger’s head into his chest. 

“i love you, too. still gross.”


End file.
